This is What it Means
by StoryReader888
Summary: 15 short ficlets featuring various characters from the anime series.
1. Forehead

**Warning(s):**

First Person

Original Character

* * *

><p>A kiss on the <span>Forehead<span> Means, _**Forever you will be mine**_.

Hidetora Toujou

"It's impossible for you to keep a job, isn't it?" I questioned as I looked over at my boyfriend who sat across the table from me. He was looking through the want adds for another part time job, since he had just been fired from his for fighting. He simply grunted in response, his eyes scanning over the page. I smiled softly and crawled over to sit beside him, resting my head on his shoulder and staring down at the printed word. "You've basically been through all the available jobs... You should really consider stopping the fighting at work."

"Hmm," he folded it back the way it came before scowling and resting his cheek against his fist. He was getting annoyed because he couldn't find anything new. Most every job that was listed he had already taken and gotten fired from. But it wasn't his fault, those guys were askin' for it! He threw the paper onto the table and turned his gaze to me before speaking. "I'll being going out tomorrow to look for something. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone, alright?"

I scoffed, looking away from him as my arms wrapped around his toned and muscled one. "I don't get into trouble."

"You're _always_ in trouble when I'm not around." he grinned, pulling his arm free to wrap it around my shoulders.

"Pfft, you're not one to talk." I scoffed, folding my arms and closing my eyes. I felt him pull me closer and his lips press against my forehead and I fought the urge to smile. "What do you expect me to do? It's always so boring when you're not around."

He chuckled against my hair, rubbing his hand up and down my bare arm. "I won't be gone long this time. A couple hours max."

"Hmm, fine. I promise to behave," I paused, glancing up at him. "If you do."

He scowled, staying quiet for a few minutes before grinning down at me. "Don't get into _too _much trouble."

I laughed, wrapping my arms around his middle. Toujou didn't seem like it, but he was a pretty good boyfriend, kind to me and always looking out for me. He never got angry at me or hurt me, and was always there for me. I knew we'd be together forever.


	2. Holding Hands

**Warning(s):**

First Person

Original Character

Mild Cussing

* * *

><p><span>Holding hands<span> means, _**We can learn to love each other**_.

Ikari

Ikari was beyond frustrating and annoying. Everytime he was around, I just got this overwhelming urge to hit something (or someone). His attitude was something that really bugged me, and the fact that he acted all tough, like he was something special, pissed me off. But the fact that I couldn't deny the fact that he was cute, and looked pretty damn good in that long sleeved red shirt and tie, was something that pissed me off even more. 'Course, he didn't know I thought that. He thought I despised him, and thought that he was ugly. I had told him enough, after all. But he always came back.

I also knew that I managed to get on his nerves, to, with my insults and such. But he was adorable when he got angry. He was always acting so tough, but he wasn't even that strong, and I made it a point to tell him that everytime he was around. That always got under his skin more than anything. But I couldn't stop teasing and making fun of him. In a way, it was my way of getting close to him without anyone knowing what my true intentions were.

But shit, how long could I pretend to hate him when he came to school wearing that red long sleeved shirt, buttoned up with his tie loose around his neck and various piercings in his ears - one of which was a paperclip -, laughing that strange ape-like laugh and smirking like there was no tomorrow? It was unbearable. I just wanted to grab him and slam him against the - no, bad! Very bad thoughts! I shook my head rapidly to get rid of such thoughts, but froze when said annoyance appeared infront of me, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He was alone for a change, his other goons nowhere in sight. And what's worse, he had a serious expression on his face.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I want to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes, pushing off the bench and walking around him. "Not interested, Ikari."

I could hear him following me, but I didn't expect him to grab my hand in his own, lacing our fingers. I froze, my eyes wide as I whipped around to stare at him. He shrugged, a small smirk appearing on his lips as he uttered the words I never thought I'd hear.

"_We could learn to love each other_."

I sent him my own smirk, tugging him forward as I started to walk again. We nearly hated each other, always at each other's throat and annoying the piss out of each other, but we could learn to incorporate love into that, as well. I was looking forward to it.


	3. Hand

**Warning(s):**

First Person

Original Character

* * *

><p>A kiss on the <span>Hand<span> means, _**I adore you**_.

Ryuuichi Sanada

Oga and Furuichi were frozen solid in shock when I happened to mention who I was dating, not able to believe what they heard. But I didn't think it was such a big deal, they were just over reacting. I sat on the roof with Baby Beel in my lap, playing with a toy that Hilda had brought him. The two males were staring at the place where I had previously stood, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open.

"You're catching flies." Hilda stated monotonously, not really caring about the two idiots.

They snapped out of it, turning their heads to me as they both started yelling at the same time. I ignored them, not even bothering to try and make out what they were saying. Finally, they shut up, breathing heavily, and I took this time to speak.

"It's not that big of a deal, guys. Stop being dramatic." I ruffled Baby Beel's green hair and he giggled. It was hard to imagine the fact that such a cute baby was destined to be a Demon Lord. I shook my head and stood up, leaving the two to their yelling as I exited the roof. The object of their yelling was at the bottom of the stairs, about to start up, but he paused when he saw me. I smiled when I reached the bottom of the steps, grabbing on to Ryuuichi's hand.

He grinned as we started walking, his tongue ring glistening when he spoke. "I was just comin' to look for ya."

"I was with Tatsumi and Takayuki." I murmured softly. I didn't even have to look at him to know that he was scowling.

"I wish you wouldn't hang out with those idiots."

"I know you don't like them," I sighed, turning to look at him. "But I've been friends with the two since we were little."

"I know," he scoffed, turning his head away from me. He muttered under his breath to himself, but I caught what he said. "_That's what I'm worried about_."

"They're idiots, though." I glanced at him, making sure to let him know that nothing would happen between me and the two, without outwardly stating it. "Oga is like a brother, and Furuichi... I'm pretty damn sure something is going on between him and Alaindelon."

Ryuuichi's lips twitched up and he brought our entwined hands to his mouth, placing a kiss on the back of my hand. His eyes shined as they locked with my own, letting me see a softer side of the chainsaw bearing second year. I knew by that gesture alone that he adored me, just as much as I adored him.


	4. Lips

**Warning(s):**

First Person

Original Character

* * *

><p>A kiss on the <span>Lips<span> means, _**I love you**_.

Takayuki Furuichi

I was not a jealous person. I wasn't the type of girlfriend that obsessed over where their boyfriend was every second of every day. I didn't really care what he did or who he did it with, but I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't worried. Takayuki was a major flirt, flirting with anything that happened to be breathing and had breasts. He was a pervert who craved the attention of women, no matter who they were. He was always oggling women and trying to get into their pants. When we first started dating, it didn't bother me at all. I actually thought that it might stop once we were started going out, but it didn't.

To be honest, I hadn't even noticed that he flirted so intensely with other women. Atleast not until we were sitting together with Oga and Baby Beel one day after school. A group of girls had walked by, wearing tanktops and short skirts, and Furuichi went wild. He tried to attack them, and would of succeeded had Oga not interfered. From there, it only got worse. I didn't want to admit to being jealous but it was killing me, seeing him all over other women. Wasn't he happy with me? Or was I not enough?

A deep sigh passed my lips as I fell back onto his bed, closing my eyes to attempt to block out the headache that was quickly forming in my skull. Furuichi was off somewhere with Oga, the beach, I think. They had asked me if I wanted to go with them, but I couldn't stand to see him flirting with a hoard of girls again. My head was killing me from over-thinking the whole situation and I just couldn't stand to see anymore of it.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the bedroom door opening and closing. I didn't even notice when someone crawled ontop of me. Only when lips landed on my own did I realize that I wasn't alone anymore. My eyes slid open, surprised to see Furuichi straddling me, his lips clamped tightly over my own.

When he pulled back, he smiled at me, his eyes shining with worry. "Are you okay?"

I blinked, completely ignoring his question. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, this _is_ my house." he grinned goofily, rubbing the back of his silver locks.

"I thought that you went to the beach with Oga and Hilda..."

"I did, but... I was worried about you, so..."

"Y-You gave up seeing girls in bikinis to stay with me?" I asked in disbelief, my eyes wide.

"Huh?" he blinked, confused by the question. "Of course! You expected me to choose someone else over my own girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah..."

Takayuki laughed loudly before dipping down and claiming my lips. He didn't even have to say it and I knew he loved me. It didn't matter if he flirted with other girls. In the end, he was mine, and I'd be the only one he was kissing.


	5. Hold Tight

**Warning(s):**

First Person

Original Character

* * *

><p>Holding on <span>Tight<span> means, _**don't let me go**_.

Shimokawa

Shimokawa was an idiot. No, really, he was an idiot. He was always going off about _Good Night_ this and _Good Night_ that, even if it was morning. Not to mention, he couldn't even properly spell night. I mean, what kind of high schooler mispells such a simple word? I mean, I know the students of Ishiyama Koukou are delinquents and they don't get much credit, but... that's just ridiculous!

Another thing that bugged me about him is the fact that he's always hitting on girls, as if he expects them to fall for him. To be completely honest, I wasn't even sure why _I_ was with him. I think I originally agreed to a date because I felt sorry for him, since he had been rejected several times that same what was I doing three months later _still _dating him? I sighed, leaning back in my chair with my hand on my forehead. Shimokawa had just been blown away (again) by Oga, and was currently whining out a _Good Night_.

"You know you don't stand a chance... why do you even bother?" I muttered, wiping away some of the dirt from his cheek.

He attempted a reassuring grin, but it looked too forced; it was obvious he was in pain. "He just caught me by surprise!"

My eye twitched, a look of annoyance on my face. "Surprise? Are you telling me you're stupid enough to be _surprised_ by the same man over ten times in the last week?"

He chuckled nervously, looking away from me as he scratched the back of his head. I sighed again, pushing myself up and attempting to walk away, but before I could get away Shimokawa grabbed onto me and pulled me back to the floor and inbetween his legs, his arms tight around my body as he buried his face in my back. I blinked in surprise at the action but relaxed in his grip, which tightened even more as he attempted to pull me closer. I had no clue why I was with Shimokawa. He always got on my nerves and was impossible to deal with. But, for some reason, I couldn't let go. And I knew he didn't want me to.


	6. Neck

**Warning(s):**

First Person

Original Character

* * *

><p>A Kiss on the <span>Neck<span> means, _**We Belong Together**_.

Hajime Kanzaki

I yawned as I walked through the halls to class 3-A, where my boyfriend and his friends took up residence during school hours. Hajime was sitting in his chair, legs resting across his desk and a box of Yogurty in his hand. Amazingly, his two goons were nowhere in sight. The room was completely empty, save for the orange-sherbert haired third year.

His eyes shifted to my form as I got closer. "I was wondering when you were gonna show up."

"Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night." I stifled a yawn and he beckoned me closer until I stood beside him. He ordered me to turn around and I did so without question, too exhausted to care what he was going to do. I felt a quick tug on my jeans before I fell back onto his lap. I swung my leg over and settled back against his chest, my hands resting on the arms that were secure around my waist. My eyes closed and my body relaxed, a small groan passing my lips when he pressed his own to the back of my neck, the cold metal of his piercing sending a chill down my spine.

My younger brother, Tatsumi, did not approve of our relationship. Neither did the rest of the Oga family, and Furuichi, to. They didn't trust Kanzaki, but he would never do anything to hurt me. Sure, he could be an idiot at times, but he was a good guy and an even better boyfriend.

Hajime knew that I was worried about it, but the simple gesture of his lips leaving soft kisses on my neck were more than enough to convince me. We belonged together, no matter what anyone said or thought.


End file.
